


A Ghost, A Ghoul, and A Soggy Pair of Socks

by Gingerbucket95



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Haunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbucket95/pseuds/Gingerbucket95
Summary: While driving in a storm, worsening conditions force Himiko and Kokichi to take refuge in an abandoned motel. All is comfortable until strange things begin happening, and the motel is shown to be less than uninhabited...
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie
Kudos: 2





	A Ghost, A Ghoul, and A Soggy Pair of Socks

Himiko hadn't hydroplaned once, and she was immensely proud of that. Kokichi had claimed over and over that, "I can do it, I'm like, the best at cars," but she knew how wobbly he was in the driver's seat. The lightning didn't help either, but Himiko kept her wincing to a minimum and simply endured his giggles at her expense.

After a particularly loud bolt crashed in the distance, Himiko noticeably flinched and tapped the breaks, earning more chuckles. "Y'know, the whole scared-of-lightning thing was cute at first, but I think you're faking it. That was nothing, dummy."

"It was loud!" Himiko gritted her teeth and kept going, though a little slower.

"I'm just saying we better kick that habit before it sticks. Can't have you leaving me after I finally invent the lightning gun, can I?" Kokichi straightened his button-up, which he had only barely been coaxed into earlier.

"Kichi, I'm not leaving you for that." Himiko sent a softer look his way. "But the lightning gun isn't happening."

Kokichi slumped to the side and rested his chin on his hand. "Yeah... until we get married, then you'll let me do what I want."

"We are _not_ getting ma-" 

Right as Himiko changed her expression back to it's usual look of boredom, a light filled the entire front windshield. Barely a moment later, the sound of explosion entered the pair's ears as an incredible force crunched into the hood in front of them. Then, silence.

Himiko barely felt his hands as she covered her eyes and shook in place. "C-c-c..."

"Ugh, I knew it! You should've let me drive!" Kokichi waited for a laugh or an insult, and rubbed her shoulders when it didn't come. "Let's just get out of the road, we can take a break."

Himiko groaned and slowly teetered the car off into the grass. "Okay, okay... I guess that wasn't so bad."

Kokichi bumped her on the arm and fell back into his seat. "Heyyyy, good steering!"

"You don't have to make me feel better..." Himiko rolled a little forward. The car carefully covered each inch of grass and softly pushed patches of water away, before squelching into a giant pothole.

"Yeah, you're right, Himiko. Doing great." 

Himiko accelerated, but nothing happened. She slammed her foot on the gas over and over as the car sunk lower into the hole. "Crap... Kokichi, we have to push."

"No." Kokichi threw his head back and closed his eyes. His drowsiness came to an abrupt close as Himiko pulled hard on his hair. "Agh! Himiko, I am not pushing our car in the rain! And if it clears up, I'm not doing it then either!"

Himiko gripped the steering wheel until her hands started hurting. "But... But if we don't..."

"Yeah, yeah, Shuichi's stupid wedding. I know. Look, let's just find a hotel or something, then we can figure things out. It's not till tomorrow, anyway."

"But we have to go help set up, and we dressed up for that!" Himiko sat up and displayed her black and purple dress. "I even did my face for once..."

"And you can always get dressed again tomorrow. I'm sure Shuichi and his dumb bimbo soon-to-be wife will understand." Kokichi pulled out his phone. "There's gotta be a place around here somewhere..."

Himiko pointed a weak hand out of the window. "Quit being sarcastic, I see it already."

"There aren't any hotels nearby, I just checked."

Himiko grabbed Kokichi's head and turned it in the direction she was looking. A small motel sat in a dimly-lit street corner. It was surrounded by trees and it's sign was halfway broken. The neon mess of letters left over was indecipherable.

"Huh." Kokichi shrugged and stepped out of the car, ignoring the cascades of rain that pelted his face.

"Wait... I still think I can make it..." The tires skidded in place, digging deeper into the ground.

Kokichi made his way to the driver's side door. He yanked it open, letting the deluge hiss at Himiko's feet. "C'mon... let's just stay until we can call a tow truck." Kokichi extended his hand and waited.

Himiko groaned deeply for a long time, before grabbing the hand and being pulled upright, immediatly struck with the projectiles of water.

After slamming the door, Kokichi removed his jacket and held it over the both of them. He led Himiko to the front entrance, holding the door wide open.

"Y'know... you can be kinda sweet, when you try." 

"Just get in..." Kokichi followed after her, arriving into the tiny frontroom. The receptionist's desk was comprised of half chipped wood and half caulk and tape used in an attempt to repair it. There were no other chairs for guests, just an old, unplugged TV, sitting idle on the desk.

"See? It's totally swanky." Kokichi waltzed over to the bell. At his touch, the spring inside snapped, causing the button on top to shoot off into the corner somewhere.

"...I think you broke it." Himiko peered over his shoulder.

"I didn't break it, it just broke."

"Yeah, cause you broke it." Himiko glanced up at him, smiling at a hint of annoyance. "I bet when we get married and have babies you'll break one. You're a clutz, so I wouldn't be surprised. Mayb-"

Kokichi grabbed both of Himiko's cheeks and pinched. A quiet assortment of squeaks emerged from her before he let go. "Alright. If my soon-to-be ex-girlfriend is done tormenting me, I have a new plan."

"Hey! You've gotta fix this!" Himiko pointed repeatedly to her cheeks, still red from his grip. "Y'know... Like, fix it..."

Kokichi turned away and went off towards the only door other than an elevator. "Yeah, yeah, maybe later. I've gotta find this bitch receptionist first..." 

Himiko ran after him. "O-okay... but you're gonna fix it much better than usual this time!" 

"Mm. Can you help me look?" Kokichi muttered. Then, with a smirk, "And yeah, I'll do it good this time. You have my word."

Himiko quickly split off into another room, mostly to search it, though partly to hide her face. In the first room on the right, a large printer stood in the corner. It looked industrial, with tons of slits and valves covering it. Himiko pulled a few valves and pressed all of the buttons, but nothing happened, except for a promise to herself that she would never admit how fun messing around with it was.

While moving to the next room, she noticed Kokichi still digging through the one he had chosen. In room two, a large table and refrigerator sat against the wall. There were chairs for employee breaks, most of which were stolen from the lobby. Himiko counted them. Eleven in total, not counting the extras stacked in the corner.

Himiko left the room as Kokichi left his. He kept his shoulders high as he approached. "Well my search was a bust. Didja find something?" 

"Just a printer and some chairs. There were eleven, so I think that's how many people work here."

"Hmm, eleven..." Kokichi lost himself in thought for a few seconds. "Hmm. Yes, eleven is definitely the number."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Eleven... Yes, that's definitely the number of people required for the perfect orgy. No wonder no ones home." Kokichi went off towards the last door, chuckling at Himiko's groan.

"Stop being gross..." Himiko followed him inside. It was a hallway with rooms on both sides. There were stairs close by on the right. 

"Ah yes, the rooms with beds." Kokichi walked the length of the hall, jumping at one door near the end. "Wait... Waitwaitwait- Himiko! Get over here, I found a couples activity for us to do!"

Himiko moved to the door, taking in the sign as he bounced next to her. "A bathhouse? I dunno if we have time for that... w-wait!" Himiko shot an accusing finger at Kokichi, taking a wide stance. "You just wanna see me naked!"

"Oh Himiko... sweet, simple Himiko... I just want to take a bath. I'm sure that's no issue, hmm?" Kokichi opened the door for her, revealing two curtain-covered pathways. "I mean, I have seen you naked before."

"Once!" Himiko pouted and turned her head away. "But..." She reluctantly shuffled inside, entering the right curtain.

Kokichi skipped in behind her. The two came into a small room comprised of a hot tub-ish basin in the center. It was the nicest room so far, with clean wooden panels on the walls, except for one, filled by a curtain that separated the men's and women's sides.

"I don't like that..." Himiko cast a glance at the curtain. "What if someone peeks?"

Kokichi brushed her aside, unbuttoning his shirt. "I doubt there's anyone here, really. Unless if you're..." He turned to her slowly, an evil grin growing on his face. "...scared?"

"N-no!" Himiko grabbed the faucet and turned it on. "I'm ready! Not scared, not irrational, just ready!"

"Alright." Kokichi sighed out, picking at his fingernails. "But don't worry about it. I'll be peeking a lot, anyway..."

Himiko tensed, once again hiding away her reddening face. She sorted through her brain, trying to find a way to regain the high ground, until something appeared.

"W-well... You said you'd fix this, and you haven't, so..." Himiko rose a shaky finger to one cheek.

Kokichi considered this, before moving in closer. He leaned forward, lightly pressing his lips to the spot she had pointed out. "Alright, mwah, you're welcome."

"Uh, no! You said you'd do it better!" Himiko grinned again, her eyes shining as he rolled his own and returned to her. At first, Kokichi lightly tapped his lips to each cheek, receiving her into his arms at the same time. He continued, using his kisses to slowly paint her face red. When he pulled away, they had both fallen into a mess of giggles. 

"Alright, that's... That's enough. Let's... y'know..." Himiko kept her smile but looked towards the almost-full tub. She gestured for him to go first.

"K, I can do that. But don't watch me take my clothes off, it's not very sexy of me." Kokichi disrobed once she turned away, climbing into the waters. "Aight, your turn."

Himiko fiddled with the hem of her dress. "Okay. Just... Don't look at my boobies..."

"If you insist." Kokichi rested his head on the back of the tub and stretched out. "But only if I don't have to call them boobies. They're boobs, Himiko. Grow up."

Himiko lifted off her own clothes, giggling again. "Someone's jealous that he doesn't get to see my boobies." She stepped in and reached for his hands, which had been politely over his eyes. Himiko curled into his chest, before jerking her head up when he started laughing at her. "H-hey, what's..."

Kokichi laughed some more, before tucking a stray piece of hair back under her ear. "I can see your butt, it's sticking out of the water."

Himiko pushed him away as he chuckled again. "W-well don't look! I'm not putting my things anywhere near your things, even if it makes it weird! If I didn't, you could've poked me, and I'm not ready for kids!"

Kokichi hid away a tired face and brought out a jolly one. "That's not... Eh, whatever. I liked the butt, FYI. It's not a lot, but I think you make it work."

Himiko stared for a moment and gradually heated up. "...really?"

"Yeah, really. You've got a cute butt, Himiko."

Himiko carefully moved back over and placed herself on his lap. "I... Thanks, Kichi..."

Kokichi smiled warmly and pulled her closer. "Yeah. You do realise you're sitting on my-"

"Shush! Let me enjoy this, please." Himiko tried to ignore it, but the feelings from the admittedly small tendril under her told her that he was enjoying it, too. After a minute or two, Himiko had thought some things over, and turned to him.

"Hey... can we try something?" 

Kokichi snickered and pushed his hair back. "I'm game if you are. As long a- woah, hey!" His eyes widened as Himiko stuck her head into his neck and started slowly feeling his leg. 

She rocked back and forth a little, blushing at the garden hose lightly pressed to her behind. "Okay! Don't worry, I'm gonna give it everything I've got, no matter what!"

Kokichi kindled a fire in his eyes and gripped her sides, waiting for her go-ahead.

Only a different noise came.

Kokichi threw Himiko off and shot to his feet. "Hey! Don't-"

"There's someone behind the curtain, I heard it!" Kokichi pointed at it angrily, lightly shaking. "Alright, come on out!"

After a few seconds of silence, a deep voice echoed from the other side. "Oh, don't mind me. I'm just witnessing your love through sound alone. It's really quite something..."

Kokichi ripped the curtain open. Himiko feared a fight, but changed her expression as she saw the man. He was about twice their size, with long, black hair that fell down his back. His eyes were shadowy, and he was just as naked as them, too.

"Hello. I would tell you to close the curtain, but..." The man looked them up and down. Himiko felt his eyes on her chest, but somehow, it didn't quite feel sexual. "Yes! I was wondering about your appearance, and I can certainly say you do not disappoint!"

"Look, we're leaving. I did _not_ come here to have my wife ogled at..."

Himiko caught the lie and nodded. "Yes! My husband and I aren't comfy with this!"

The man held up his hands, smiling. "Of course. As a married man myself, I understand how one can become quite... exclusive to their mate, if you will." 

A long silence radiated in the room. Kokichi cleared his throat, his hands loosely in front of his crotch. "Yeah... So I guess we should find the manager, we aren't exactly signed in. So, uh..."

"Oh, that is no trouble at all!" The man raised his arms in the air. "The owner of this motel is me, of course. Me and my beautiful, divine, radiant wife."

Himiko inched closer to Kokichi. "So, sir... Can we get a room?"

Kokichi reached behind himself and pinched her leg, hard. Even if it was rude, she knew what it meant.

"Of course! I should introduce myself, naturally. I am called Korekiyo Shinguji. I hope we can become acquaintances." 

Another period of silence arrived. Himiko decided to break it herself, fake laughing a little too loudly. "Haha! Isn't that a good idea, Kokichi? Let's go sign in with Mister Shinguji and meet his wife."

Kokichi groaned and grasped her hand for his own support. "...fine. I'm sure she's just a lovely woman."

Korekiyo put on a disappointed face. "I... do not understand why you ignore my wife."

Himiko and Kokichi stepped closer to each other. Kokichi spoke up for her. "What do you mean by that? She isn't here to be ignored."

Korekiyo looked down to the floor. "I don't believe you're being very observant."

"Hiya!" A small, white-haired girl shot her head out from behind Korekiyo. She stepped out completely and posed. The girl was naked as well, her bellybutton and nipples both pierced. A few bracelets hung off of her limbs, and her hair was tied into two sections. "Angie Shinguji, at your service! I hope we can form a good relationship together!"

Himiko grew concerned at Kokichi's lightheaded look. He whispered to himself. "No, he's way too thin to hide her right there. How did-"

"Gaze upon her!" Korekiyo kneeled next to Angie. "Gaze upon the incredible aura of sensuality produced by my beloved!" 

After a few seconds, Angie patted his head. "Ooh, thank you, husband! But we must prepare for our guests, no?"

Korekiyo quickly snatched her up and twirled, drawing giggles out of his lover. "Of course! Come, my perfect darling!" He carried her out, yelling back to Himiko and Kokichi. "We will prepare dinner and beds, please use the bathrobes hanging in our bath! Fear not, we do not require them!"

"Finally, fuck..." Kokichi collapsed into Himiko's side. "I didn't know how much longer I could take that... How are you holding up?"

Himiko pulled him closer, resting her chin on his head. "I'm okay... But I dunno why you looked at her boobies so much..."

"Did not!" Kokichi gripped her arm. He sighed. "...The only boobies for me are yours, Himiko..."

"That's right!" Himiko regained her hold on his hand and led him out. "Now let's get this meet and greet going!" 

"I dunno, are you sure you don't wanna leave? They can't keep us here." 

"Well..." Himiko scratched her cheek, "I'll feel bad, okay? I don't wanna refuse..."

Kokichi reached into the other room and grabbed their robes. They were clearly fitted for the Shinguji's, one being normal sized, and one being twice as big. "Let's just... hurry it along. I'm not being late to our friend's wedding." Hmiko agreed, but didn't move forward as he did. "You coming?" 

Himiko rubbed her arm and swayed in place. "C-can you... Can you carry me like they did? You've never... carried me... before... Ah, nevermind. We should hurry, I-"

Himiko was interupted by being quickly lifted upward. Kokichi formed a bed with his arms, supporting her head and shoulders with one and her legs with the other. Himiko felt herself swooning, but she broke into laughter as soon as she saw Kokichi's strained face.

"Ha! You should really exercise more!"

"Ahhh..." Kokichi's legs wobbled. "Noooo... You're just a little chubbier than I thought."

"Hey!" Kokichi smiled at the earful he was getting as he did his best to explain that he preferred it that way.

* * *

"Ah, our guests have arrived!" Korekiyo had called them into a small dining room on the same hall. Kokichi was unsurprised to see them still naked at the table. 

"Yes! Come, come and consume our cooking!" Angie excitedly waved them over. "C'mon! Oh, and clothes are not required, feel free to do as you please!"

Kokichi lifted Himiko over, as her oversized robe hung down like a wedding dress. "We'll stay in these, thank you."

Korekiyo passed out forks as Kokichi and Himiko took their seats. He then removed the covering from a platter in the middle of the table. Underneath was a... meat.

Angie cut off pieces of it and passed them around. Korekiyo went to help, but she slapped his hand away. The greyish-brownish blob was stiff on the plate, but jiggled at the touch of a fork. 

"It was modeled and arranged by my wife. No wonder it's so immaculate and flawless..." Korekiyo ran a hand over her back. Angie lept up into his lap, the two of them quickly munching on the soft-yet-hard meat.

Greatful that the table blocked Korekiyo's own soft-yet-hard meat, Himiko poked Kokichi on the arm. "Can I sit?"

Kokichi squinted and backed up his chair, whispering when she was close enough. "I sure hope you aren't trying to show off to them. We already showed off a lot, I'd say."

Himiko shrugs and settles into him. "Maybe I just want to be closer to you? Is that so weird?"

"Nah. If that was the case. But either way, I wanna show off too." Kokichi sat and pulled her into his lap. He poked her in the stomach a few times, drawing out some stifled giggles. Kokichi then cut off a bit of meat and lifted it to her lips. Himiko let out a few mm-mms before she allowed any into her mouth. Kokichi slowly slid the meat inside, smiling warmly when she finally took it in.

Angie spoke up, clapping her hands. "How is it? How does that thick, warm meat feel in your throat?"

Himiko found herself nodding along, surprised by the pleasure she was feeling as the overflowing juices leaked from her lips. "Mmm... It's actually yummy! Thank you, Korekiyo!" She felt Kokichi snickering behind her, but she didn't ask about it.

Kokichi's laughter stopped as the meat hit his tongue. "Holy shit... Korekiyo, why is your meat so good? It's like... orgasmic... Okay, recipes, now!"

"Kuhuhu... Simple, really. Salt is incredibly important, as well as juiciness. Without that, even the best man's meat is as good as a rubber imitation."

Kokichi hid his laughter and tore into the rest of his food. After a few minutes, everyone's plates were clean. 

"Dang, all this eating is making me sleepy." Himiko laid back onto Kokichi and stretched. A slow, labored yawn came from her. "Do you think we can get some beds soon?"

Angie laughed to herself. "Don't you mean _a_ bed? Two lovers must remain together as they dream, you know!"

Korekiyo nodded, pulling her a little closer. "Yes. My wife and I sleep together every night after making love."

Himiko waved her hands in protest. "I guess, but not the love-making part... We don't really... Y'know."

"But it seemed as if you were about to?" Angie leaned far over the table. "I mean, it sounded that way. The way you two were going on... It's rather obvious what you wanted, hmm?"

Kokichi tightened his hold on Himiko. "That's not your business."

"Ah?" Angie laughed it off, but a dark curtain was drawn over her eyes. "I see..."

"Wh-what my husband was... meaning to say, was that we aren't ready. We might... do it another time."

The two pairs stared at each other. Himiko cowered under all the eyes and rubbed the back of her head.

Kokichi stood, scooping Himiko back into his arms. "I think we're going to go to sleep now. Thank you for the meal." He had practically spat the words, before storming out of the room. 

"Kokichi... You didn't have to-"

"Yes I did!" He stopped outside of a room, nose upturned. "I'm not just gonna... Ugh. I just don't like them, okay? I don't like most people, so you shouldn't be surprised."

Himiko lightly tapped him in the face. "Yeah, they're weird, but you shouldn't be rude. Maybe they're just... I dunno, more open?"

Kokichi scoffed, opening the door, as hard as it was with her in his arms. "Can we just sleep?"

Himiko went to object, but by his face, she knew he was just trying to avoid arguing. "It's okay. I get it, really. They kinda freak me out too..." 

The bedroom was surprisingly big, filled with two beds, a long counter, and a TV. There were also a few armchairs, one of which Kokichi sat Himiko in. He pulled the covers back from the bed, situating the pillows into a few different positions. 

"Are you ready?" Kokichi smiled, playing with the bottom of his robe. "I think we both deserve some bedtimes after today."

Himiko left her chair and crawled into bed. The cheap, rigid covers didn't provide much comfort, but the robe more than made up for it. "Hey, Kichi? Can we do something really dumb?"

Kokichi hopped up beside her and leaned over her face. "Himiko, have you ever spoken to me before? Duh, of course."

He kept his eyes on her, only faltering when she undid one side of the robe, holding it open. "C'mon. We can both fit, probably."

Kokichi scooted closer and grabbed the shoulders of his own robe. "Do I have to have mine on too, orrrrrrr..."

"Jeez," Himiko groaned, covering her eyes. "Just don't let me see your peepee..."

"Sure. I think you might feel it, though. I can't exactly help that." Kokichi teased, carefully walking the line between being funny and making her uncomfortable. That was always the hardest test of his abilities, besides the cut down on lies.

She squirmed a bit as he pulled off the robe, and squirmed more when he pressed against her. She halted when Kokichi made a small, audible gasp.

"Do my nerves deceive me?" He grew a questioning look. "Himiko, you never told me you shave there. I mean, I don't care, but that's def new to me."

Himiko quickly tried to cover herself, completely forgetting that that would mean brushing up against his crotch. After a few apologies, she rolled onto her back, cheeks puffed out in a lasting embarrassment.

After a long pause, Himiko spoke up. "I... Didn't you see earlier? If not today, then why not the first time?"

Kokichi chuckled under his breath. "Well, you told me not to look, and I didn't. As for that first time, that was mostly an accident."

"No it wasn't!" Himiko sat up completely, jerking Kokichi's part of the robe away. "You pulled back the curtain while I was showering!" 

The accused put up a defensive hand. "Yeah, well you are super forgetful. I thought you had forgotten to turn the water off."

"When have I ever been forgetful?" Himiko had to hold herself back from shouting.

Kokichi stuck his hands behind his head and crossed his ankles. "Today. You do realise our clothes are still in the baths, right? Wouldn't be surprised if a certain couple snatched them up..."

"No way!" She rolled over, pulling robe over her head so that he couldn't see her anymore. "They aren't that weird!"

He latched onto Himiko from behind, slow enough to test the waters. "Maybe they only left you your bloomers, and you gave to go to the wedding in just those. Like an old woman who can't remember to put clothes on."

"Alright, punishment time!" Himiko whipped around and grabbed Kokichi's face. "You're gonna go get our clothes back!" The intensity in her eyes proved her seriousness. "Or else!"

Kokichi wanted to push her a bit more, but he could tell how tiring he was being. At last, he relented. "Okay, fine. I'll get your dumb dress and my handsome suit back to their owners... On one condition."

Himiko sighed, knowing this was the best she would get. "Alright."

"Tell me why you shave. It's no big deal, really, but I'm pretty curious."

She pushed him aside, grabbing his robe and placing it back on him. "It's nothing weird, okay?"

Kokichi shrugged and went for the door. "No worries, I won't forget any of your dumb clothes."

Himiko thought for a moment. "Thanks... And it's because my magic leotard thing makes the hair stick down weird... And then it chafes, and... J-just go get the clothes!"

Himiko shivered under his gaze. "Stop looking at me... Love you, bye."

He slowly closed the door, staring through the crack.

"Say it back!"

"Yeah, yeah." Kokichi grinned, before shooting her a glance. "I loooooove you, Himiko." He quickly slammed the door before he saw a reaction.

* * *

The old hotel walls hadn't changed since he had left them, but they felt different in the now dim lights. The Shinguji's must've left for bed rather quickly, as they weren't anywhere on the way. If they were, Kokichi's sneaky rolls and crawls were sure to keep him invisible. 

He made his way through the hall, arriving right where their clothes were. On the floor was... well, everything he remembered leaving. Kokichi snatched them up, mad that he'd have to tell Himiko she was right. He left the room, suddenly stopping.

*KER-SHUNK*

It was mechanical in nature, like a giant typewriter being reset. He quickly turned his head towards the front of the building, where he had thought he'd heard it. Sure enough-

*KER-SHUNK*

"Huh..." Kokichi couldn't deny his curiosity. Himiko would get worried if he left for too long... But weird nightime sounds were really cool. He quickly snuck in the direction of the noise.

Back in the hallway connected to the room he had searched earlier, it was clearly coming from a room Himiko had searched. Kokichi peered around the door.

"Hehe... Oh, yes, this is certainly a rather foolproof idea. And to think, I've only just considered it! I have so little time for it to come to fruition!"

But the words didn't matter. Kokichi slapped a hand over his mouth because of the sight alone. There stood Korekiyo, standing next to a large furnace and leaning over a table. On said table, was Angie, eyes held half open. The usually ecstatic girl was completely unmoving, which anyone would be doing on such a stiff, hard counter.

Kokichi thought to himself. _Shit, I thought she was dead! Probably not, though. I don't think that'd be very realis-_

And again, he froze, as Korekiyo raised a pair of sharp looking scissors. He lowered them to Angie's torso. Kokichi couldn't see what he was doing, but when it was done, he held up a thin strip of something.

_Is that... Is that skin?_

Korekiyo smiled at it, and unceremoniously threw it into the furnace beside him.

Kokichi tried stealthing away, but he barely made it due to the bile rising in his throat. He barely made it to the bedroom before he vomited onto the floor.

"K-Kokichi! Crap!" Himiko ran over to him and worked her way under his arm, supporting him. "Hey, what happened? Are you sick?"

He pushed her away, sticking her dress into her arms. "We're leaving!" 

Himiko squinted in frustration. "Look, if you saw them doing something gross, that's not their fault. They're just kin-"

"Himiko, you're not fighting this!" Kokichi gritted his teeth and threw on his clothes in an instant. "I saw fucking murder! I'm not messing with you!"

"That's... That's stupid." Himiko dressed, though she looked more disappointed throughout the process. "Kokichi... You said you wouldn't lie to me anymore. I know you're trying, but... Please, try harder. For me? We can even leave if that's what you want, just-"

A knock came at the door. Kokichi quickly grabbed one of Himiko's hands. "Shit! Himiko, I need you to do something without asking questions, just this once!"

A few more knocks came, and Himiko started to believe his seriousness, if nothing else. "Okay, fi- wah!" 

Kokichi shoved her under the bed and followed. Pressed against the hard wood floor, they waited.

"Kokichi, why-"

"Shut up!" Kokichi grabbed her hand, gripping it far too tightly. "If we're quiet, maybe..."

More knocks. Then, a voice. "Kokichi? Himiko?" It was Korekiyo. "I have something to show you. May I come inside?" After a few seconds of silence, the door creaked open.

Kokichi firmly stuck a hand to Himiko's mouth, grateful that she didn't fight it. Korekiyo kept talking, now more to himself. "I don't see you anywhere. Strange. I need both of you. All it takes is fabric and scissors... And you. Then, everything will turn out perfectly." He slowly made his way around the room. Arriving at a closet, he peered inside.

_Fuck! He's checking everywhere!_

Kokichi spoke quieter than he had ever done before. "Himiko, we need to go when he's turned around. I can walk quietly, so you need to let me carry you as soon as you're upright. Do you understand?" Sensing the reality of the situation, Himiko had started to tear up, individual drops sliding down her cheeks. She nodded. "Good. And don't sniffle, just breath through your mouth. No sounds."

He started watching Korekiyo as he went around the room. He made his way to a sidetable, looked around, and then went to a chair. Because of its angle, he had to walk all the way around it, and turn around. Kokichi waited for him to do so, scurrying out onto the floor as soon as he seemed safe. In the moments that Korekiyo dug around behind the chair, Kokichi pulled Himiko out, lifted her up, and got barely out of the door.

Barely.

"Oh, hello Kokichi. I didn't think you were here." Kokichi stood, completely stunned. Korekiyo walked up behind him, sliding a hand onto his shoulder. "I need the both of you, you and your wife, that is. Its a surprise."

Kokichi tried to gently shrug him away, as if to hold on to any semblance of this being a normal interaction. Korekiyo just held tighter. "Please, don't resist. It's so much harder when canvasses resist..."

Kokichi jerked away, nearly falling with Himiko's added weight. He sprinted as best as possible down the hall. He reached the door, opened it, and came face to face with a figure. It wasn't close by enough to make out, but it was right there. 

_If Angie's dead... Shit, are there more people?_

 _He backed_ away as the figure advanced, hearing Korekiyo's footsteps approach from behind as well.

"Kokichi, there's another room! To the right!" Himiko pointed, and Kokichi followed. He slammed the door behind him, dropping her to her feet. Looking around, a large dresser stood close to the door, so the pair pushed it until it covered the doorframe. More knocks came, but after a minute of heavy breathing and leaning on the dresser, they subsided. 

"Shit... Shitshitshit!"

"Kokichi, calm down! You're breathing too fast!" Himiko pulled at his arm, but he sent a hard kick into the wall first. "We'll get out of this! Really!"

He fell to his knees. "Don't promise me that. I'm supposed to be promising you."

"Yeah..." Himiko looked off to the side. "But you know why. Why I'm trying to be more bold like this..."

"Ugh!" Kokichi threw his hands in the air and stood. "I cannot listen to your whole wanting-to-give-up story right now! I know you're trying to change, but we have more important things going on!" He scoured the wall for a light switch, his hands stumbling across the darkened walls.

"I... I understand," Himiko murmered, slowly feeling her way around the room. She stopped when her hands found a thin, metal cylinder. "Hey, I think I found something! Maybe we could use this pipe to defend ourselves!"

Kokichi finally found a switch, and pushed it up with his palm. He looked over to Himiko, who was clutching a thin, metal dildo in her hands.

"Nyeh?" She slowly turned it over in her hands, before dropping it like a stone as soon as she recognized it. "I guess this is their bedroom..."

"This might be a good thing..." Kokichi took in the large room, complete with a bed, a table, and an open box full of various bondage related items. "If this is as bad as it looks, some of this junk might actually be good for defense."

Himiko poked around the room, finding another box in the corner. "What kind of dark secrets could this hold?" She wondered aloud, gently lifting the lid. Inside was an assortment of markers and stencils, as well as sheets of construction paper. "Oh. Wait..."

Kokichi looked over just as Himiko pulled out a few boxcutters, around four. "Himiko, you're a genius!"

"Huh?" She looked one over. "Sure, they're sharp, but..."

Kokichi grabbed them, as well as some craft tape from the box. Himiko recoiled as he grabbed the metal dildo as well. "Hey, what are you-"

He stuck them on the table, and got to work. Himiko watched for thirty seconds as he attached all four blades to the testicles of the dildo, lifting it up by the head in triumph, and swinging his makeshift sword a few times. "This'll do, I think. Grab something for yourself."

Himiko unplugged a lamp and held it like a club. Kokichi slowly moved the dresser away, and stood in front of the door. "Alright. Let's go." He grabbed the knob, but didn't turn it. "Hey Himiko? Can I say something real quick?" She nodded, and he continued.

"If we get out of this... Do you wanna get married?"

Himiko scratched her chin with the lamp. "Nyeh... Only if you do the dishes. I can dry them, but I hate washing them."

Kokichi smiled back at her, and opened the door.

* * *

The hallway was dark. Kokichi led Himiko out through it, down to the door. Inside was the original hallway that they had searched. Kokichi stopped her before they passed any doorways. 

"He might be in there. I'll go first, check it out, and then you can follow me." Himiko agreed and stayed while Kokichi slowly peeked around the corner. He did this to the next door, too. 

"Hey, don't forget about the room with the printer," Himiko whispered into his ear.

Kokichi turned to her. "Printer? I saw a furnace, but..." He leaned his head into the printer/furnace room. His eyes regrettably went to the site of Angie's corpse, or rather, where it used to be.

"What? Could he have moved it so quickly?" Kokichi looked in further, sure that the dim lighting was just hiding her.

"K...K-K..." Himiko stuttered from behind him. "K-Kok... Kokichi!"

He whipped around, phallic weapon raised. Instead of Korekiyo, though, was the figure. Kokichi stayed in place as Himiko shakily stood straighter beside him, lifting her own weapon.

"Don't move! We don't wanna have to..." Kokichi trailed off as the figure stepped closer, and her face could be clearly seen. "Angie? I thought..."

Kokichi gritted his teeth when she stepped forward again, now showing off the deep red liquid covering her body. It slowly trickled down from her chest and stomach, pooling by her feet. She spoke in soft, quick words. "Hello. I am very tired."

"Ah... Okay..." Himiko shifted the weight of her lamp, knees knocking together in fear. "That's nice..."

"My husband needed me for something tonight. That's why I am tired. I believe he needs you for the same thing." Angie swayed slightly as she spoke, before collapsing onto the ground. 

Kokichi was expecting Himiko's scream, but he was instead met by something else. "H-Holy shit!" Himiko pulled at her hair, slumping against the wall behind her. "H... Holy... Kokichi? What do we..." 

He felt his forehead, which was thoroughly pounding. "I don't... We should go, now." He pulled her to her feet, but he could tell she was only following him on autopilot. Her eyes were firmly glued to the body.

As soon as they reached the lobby door, it swung towards them. The wood clattered into their faces, sending the two sprawling onto the floor. Both of their weapons fell somewhere behind them. Korekiyo stomped in through the doorframe like a giant spider, having to lean a bit just to enter. Kokichi barely sat up before he was lifted by the back of his shirt.

"I was looking... all over... for you..." Korekiyo breathed the words out. "I couldn't break into my own room, so I waited... Kehehe... I suppose it was worth it..."

Kokichi kicked and struggled, but he couldn't reach anything. He tried to bite Korekiyo's arm, but it's position made that impossible. 

Himiko flung herself for the dildo, grabbing one of the boxcutters and ripping it off. She approached, waving it around threateningly. "L-Let go of him! Or... Or I'll kill you!"

Korekiyo chuckled a little as she rushed him, swatting the knife out of her hands and lifting her up in the same way. The two tried, but there was no way to escape his grasp. Korekiyo looked them over. Himiko had gone limp, sobbing like a newborn. Kokichi was crying too, but more out of desperation as he thrashed around in the air.

"Calm down, please... I only need one thing from you..." 

Neither of them responded.

"Alright... Now that I've got you right where I want you..." Korekiyo sat them back down. "Small, medium, or large?"

Himiko blew her nose into her hands. "I-If... If you w-want to know how much you should... H-hurt us, d-do small..."

Korekiyo laughed to himself, hand over his mouth. "You're quite the jokester. I simply need you shirt sizes."

Kokichi balled up his fists at his sides, shooting to his feet. "Yeah? For what? You gonna make us wear shirts made out of porcupines or something? Cause I am _not-"_

"Do either of you know a Mister Shuichi Saihara?" Korekiyo asked, looking genuinly curious.

"Y-yeah..." Himiko sniffled, refusing to look into his eyes. "We were going to his wedding tomorrow morning... Why?"

Korekiyo stepped off into a doorway. He returned, holding a dark red shirt. Written in cursive were the words, _Till Death Do Us Part. Best of wishes to the Saihara's._

Kokichi sputtered out a few vaguely questioning sounds.

"Well, Shuichi has been our friend for quite awhile, so I decided to make all of the guests shirts. I realized so late, though. I'm sure all of the sizes are wrong..."

"But... But I saw you cutting your wife apart and throwing chunks of her into a furnace!" Kokichi threw his hands into the air. "How can you explain that!?"

Korekiyo looked as surprised as anyone else. He looked towards Angie, who was still on the floor. "Dearest Angie... Did I cut off parts of you and dispose of them in an incinerator?"

Angie rolled over, scratching her backside. "Shush... Sleepy..."

"My apologies. She spilt dye all over herself, and the chemicals act as a natural sleeping agent when inhaled," Korekiyo apologized. "And I believe you witnessed me cutting off bits of the shirt that she was modeling. I'd like my wife to have a perfect fit, after all... And there was no furnace, merely a shirt stamp powered by flame. Smoke power is quite cheap, you know..."

Kokichi cursed himself for not taking into account how dark the room was. He also wanted to call bullshit on "smoke power," but the man seemed weird enough for that to be a possibility.

"Wait!" Himiko stood herself, pointing accusingly. "There's still holes in this story! Why didn't you say anything if you knew we were going to the wedding? And how would you even know Shuichi? And why are there so many chairs in the break room?" 

Korekiyo thought for a moment. "Well, first, I wanted it to be a surprise for you. Second, we met in college. Third, my wife and I have many orgies. That room accounts for eleven people, truly the perfect number for an orgy."

Kokichi grabbed Himiko's hand. "That's... Surprisingly believable." He waited for a second before adding, "Can we go?"

Korekiyo nodded. "Of course. Your car has been towed, and I changed a tire that seemed to be leaking air. I assume you can be at your destination within the hour."

Kokichi thanked him, slowly leading Himiko to the front door. As soon as they stepped out, they started sprinting, not exchanging words until they had started the car and driven several miles away.

Kokichi let out a long breath, leaning back in the driver's seat. "Jeez..."

Himiko slugged him in the arm, mostly calm now. "Jeez is a horrible word for that experience. Try horrifying."

"It wasn't that scary." 

Himiko groaned and threw her head back, before slyly shifting a hand onto his shoulder. "Y'know, they say marriage can be the scariest thing of all, Kichi."

"Oh no... You're not gonna like, hold me to that, are you?" 

Himiko poked him in the cheek. "I totally am. We're gonna have such a wonderful wedding..."

* * *

"I'd like to say one more thing, if that's okay." Shuichi was red under all of the stares, but he was happy enough underneath to not mind. "I'd like to thank my best friend since college for always being there for me. Y'know, I have a few funny stories about Korekiyo..."

Kokichi closed his eyes and ignored the boring tales being told. He turned to Himiko and whispered. "I don't believe this. No, I really don't believe this..."

Himiko latched onto his arm, leaning in to his ear. "It's fine... At least we're not dead. Maybe you're just jealous that you don't have any close friends."

Kokichi snickered and spoke far louder than he had meant to. "I can't believe I'm marrying you, jerk."

"Kokichi?" Shuichi looked towards him, as well as every other guest at the table. "What was that?"

"Aha..." Kokichi did his best not to flee from the table. "That's a... Long story, actually."

**Author's Note:**

> Himiko-Kokichi wedding fic is coming...
> 
> Eventually... (So don't count on it)


End file.
